


Horns and Claws

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, well idk if this works but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bull and a wolf are fooling around in the Godswood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Angel-or-Phantom requested an A/G spirit animal canon verse. So here you go! I hope this fits with what you wanted. I'm sorry it turned out this short tho.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! And head up, another drabble comes your way, tomorrow(I love being in vacation lmao)

Arya huffed as she strutted through Winterfell’s courtyard, Nymeria hot on her heels. Where in the world was that spirit animal or whatever Rickon called them? Arya could deal with a war against the others, but she won’t deal with those damned ghosts or spirits or whatever they were. They just appeared out of nowhere. Hell, when Arya saw her spirit animal, she thought it was Ghost and Jon came to a surprise visit. But no, it wasn’t Jon, it was her so-called spirit animal. She wasn’t surprised it was a wolf, if she had to be honest. She was surprised by their existence, though. Not even Bran had any idea what they were or why did they appear. He said he will look into it, but so far, he found nothing. The only thing they found out (not by books though) was that, if you were too far from your spirit animal for a long time you got extremely tired, almost lifeless. That was the main reason she was off to find her damn spirit animal. How comes Nymeria, an actual living wolf, kept closer to her than that damned spirit. Seven Hells, she hated this whole situation. After a lot of time wasted on searching, Arya found her spirit animal in the Godswood. She let out a sigh of relief. But that didn’t last long. When she saw what her spirit animal was up to, she made run for the forge as fast as she could.

Gendry took a few seconds break to wipe some sweat of his face. He felt ridiculously tired lately and he couldn’t explain why. Maybe he needed more hours of sleep, but still that didn’t feel like the right thing. It was an odd sensation. He was about to get back to his blacksmithing when Arya burst through the door, talking in a frenzy about, well, he wasn’t sure about what. He only caught the words ‘emergecny’ and ‘godswood’. Before he could ask her what she was on about, she started dragging him out of the forge and towards the Godswood. He barley got the chance to grab his coat so he wouldn’t be half naked in the midst of winter. They reached the Godswood fast enough and Gendry took the chance of them catching their breath to question Arya.

“What got into you?” he questioned, frowning at her.

Arya said nothing, only pointed to something. Gendry followed the direction she pointed too and his jaw fell on the floor.

Around the Godswood, a silver wolf and a silver bull were chasing each other in a playful manner. Then they both stopped in front of the heart tree, turned towards each other and touched their snouts. Gendry couldn’t believe his eyes. He almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Then the wolf rose his front feet, settling them on the bull’s shoulders and licking the bull’s face in a loving manner. Gendry actually pinched himself. No, not dreaming. He looked down at Arya for an explanation, but she seemed more lost than he was.

“Arya, what does this mean and where does that bull spirit come from?” he questioned even thought he had a very clear idea about the whole situation, it was there for the blind eye to see.

Arya only slapped his side, as if that was the most eloquent answer she could give in the situation they found themselves into. The two spirits sat down now, huddling together. For a brief second, Gendry wondered if they felt warmth or cold or anything. He blinked few times, trying to make sure this wasn’t some kind of dream or hallucination. It wasn’t and frankly, Gendry had no idea how to deal with it. It was quite obvious whose the spirits belonged to, but he had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that he and Arya were….what exactly? 

Soulmates? He snorted at the thought. As if. Bastards had no place being near high-born ladies. It wasn’t wartime anymore, now it counted who was hanging around who.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice how Arya’s hand sneaked and wrapped around his own. Unconsciously, he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. Arya’s hands were as soft as ever. Gendry frowned at the thought she deliberately chooses to touch his calloused dirty hands. It wasn’t right, even though, it felt just the opposite. They looked in silence as their spirit animals were cuddled lovingly and Gendry wished they could do just the same, but he knew better.

“Gendry.” Arya’s voice was barely above a whisper but it sounded way too loud in the silence of the Godswood.

He looked down at her, wondering what she was about to say. Except she said nothing. Arya only grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him to her level so she could kiss him. For the third time that day, Gendry felt the need to pinch himself. He didn’t though. He only wrapped his arms around Arya, lifting her off the ground to kiss her properly.

One good thing resulted out of those spirit animal appearances, they both could agree on that.


End file.
